1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a Christmas decoration lamp holder, and more particularly to a holding frame used for retaining a decorating lamp string avoiding someone maliciously pulling out a bulb from one site so as to affect all the lamps on the string.
2. Description of Prior Art
In accordance with the conventional Christmas decorating lamps, most of them are serially connected into a string, just as if one of them is broke down or off, the rest of string after that will be lost power so as to be lightless, therein the fault of the bulb is unavoidable, just need to find out the fail point to fix up, but in most of cases the bulb is broken off by some malicious action. Investigating the sake of it, we find that for facilitating to install or take apart the conventional decoration lamp takes the advantage of clamping down the bulb base on the holder as socket and spigot joint to fasten and connect the bulb to the power. The conventional decoration lamp holder is shown in FIG. 4, wherein the bulb base 2xe2x80x2 has a flange 23xe2x80x2 at the upper portion for locating on the tip end of the lamp holder 1xe2x80x2 as plugging the bulb base 2xe2x80x2 into clamping position to form a cap. When the bulb is failure to light, just need to grip the flange 23xe2x80x2, and easily pull out the bulb base 2xe2x80x2 from the holder 1xe2x80x2 for replacing. Because the flange 23xe2x80x2 is exposed outside of the holder 1xe2x80x2, the mischievous guy can easily pull out the bulb 3xe2x80x2 with the base 2xe2x80x2 too, so as to make all the lamps after it lose power.
It is therefore a main object of the present invention to provide a decoration lamp holding frame, in which the bulb base is embedded into the holder in flush-bonding so as to avoid the bulb base pulling out easily by person with finger without any tool.
The another object of the present invention is to provide a decoration lamp holding frame, in which the bulb base can be easily pushed out by exerting a force from the back end of the lamp holder.
These objects are achieved by a decoration lamp holding frame, in which the bulb base has a bar-base portion extending downward an ejector pin, and the diameter of the bar-base portion is a bit bigger than or equal the inside diameter of the lamp holder so that the bar-base portion of the bulb base is emerged into the lamp holder fully as they are connected together, meanwhile the back end of the ejector pin stretches to the bottom opening of the lamp holder, thereby to increase the difficulty of picking-off bulb; but when the bulb runs away, pushing up the ejector pin from the bottom opening of the holder with a tool takes off the bulb base from the lamp holder facilitating to replace.